


The view from the below

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: When they meet in intimacy, Iwaizumi catches aflame.And Kozume looks so good when he's sitting on top.





	The view from the below

**Author's Note:**

> So this morning I saw the image Furudate-sensei usually draws for the promo of the new volume. I love it when he brings characters together who have never interacted but would be interesting to see interacting. First thing I know, I'm minor into IwaKen. I mean, you could name any Iwaizumi ship to me excluding Oikawa (no hate, just stating) and I'd be hella into it. 
> 
> In my mind, it was just a small scene of Kenma sitting INNOCENTLY on top. But as I started writing, bam it went erotic. 
> 
> At first the title was 'View from the bottom' just because I felt like doing a fun play on 'View from the top'. But it sounded like that kinda title would serve a 200k kink fic of a popular ship way better.
> 
> Enjoy (ಠ‿ಠ)ノ

His heart unsettles at the sight. Even after months of texting, phone calls, and the rare meet ups, having Kenma sit on top of him, shifting and smiling, does things unspeakable to Hajime’s system. His brain melts, his skin sets fire, and the heat boiling in his guts have his stomach sink. All the while Kenma looks at ease, sometimes bored; but the eyes never betray the true feelings by an attempt to hide. 

Kenma is open, willing, and sensual. All the things Hajime wouldn’t have thought possible when the crush on the Tokyo setter started. Thighs straddling Hajime’s center (an volcano by comparison; close to erupt), Kenma moves himself back and forth in pleasure. His hands placed on Hajime’s chest, they sometimes curl, until knuckles press down and down.

Hajime’s hands don’t know where to go. They want to be everywhere at once. But he wouldn’t dare distract Kenma’s integrity and pace. And so he keeps them at Kenma’s knees, his thumbs circling an erogenous zone he never knew existed on a human’s body. Not until they became intimate as lovers do. 

“Hajime-kun,” Kenma sighs, his voice a little higher. Neither of them are vocal during sex, so every spoken word is so much more impactful and important. Hajime’s eyes roll back from hearing is name whispered in such sensuous tones from the one he loves. 

And Kenma circles his lower body, like it’s nothing. He continues to drive them over the edge, and Hajime lets him. Leaving the control and rhythm to others wasn’t his forte, but Kenma was different. 

Loving every second of it, and close to orgasm, Hajime’s hands run over Kenma’s thighs, to his hips. A small pressure to the hipbones before moving on towards Kenma’s chest. Touching each other there has been done since day one, although that first time was an accident. Now they did it without thought of shame or embarrassment. 

Sitting up, Hajime’s arms go around Kenma’s entire body, pressing him closer. He whispers lovingly into his ear, alternating words with licks, and licks with bites, until Kenma’s moans become a string of ecstasy. 

“You’re so good to me, Kenma… I love you so much,” he says it over and over again, his voice rough, his breath uncontrolled. Kenma moves faster and faster until he comes first, then slows down. He allows Hajima to manoeuvre him, to take what he wants without asking. Hajime kisses his moans down Kenma’s throat, his worship non-verbal and desperate.

When they’re done, Hajime’s arms have nowhere to fall. His body becomes a rock that does not bow to any wind. Until both their breathing returns to normal, Hajime stays upright with Kenma in his arms, feeling the body on top of him going limp, then to sleep.

He hisses the forehead once, then lies down. Spent and naked and unwashed, with his seed trickling out of Kenma, Hajime knows he should get up and be the gentleman.

But there’s only fools here, so he falls asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Never ever in my life have I ever uploaded a piece of writing this short. But it's the good year where I don't give a fuck or wanna feel any restraint in writing or publishing, so here you have it. 
> 
> Hope it was a nice read and whoever is a die hard fan of iwaken likes it .v.b
> 
> In terms of doing things I never done before, if you so feel like it, here is the tumblr version for[ likings/rebloggings/sharing with your friends :D](http://fish-wifey.tumblr.com/post/172407227565/i-saw-this-promo-image-of-iwaizumi-and-kozume-for)


End file.
